


And If I Seemed Dangerous, Would You Be Scared?

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack knew about Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If I Seemed Dangerous, Would You Be Scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Werewolf!Blaine with the song ‘Monster’ by Imagine Dragons? I’d give you a Corgi if Blaine sang it to Kurt too. Please?

Blaine’s paws pounded on the dirt as he raced through the trees. Branches whipped at his face and tangled in his fur but he didn’t care. Cooper’s whispered warning echoing in his head.

They know about Kurt.

He knew pack law, he knew that outsiders were never to know about them. It didn’t even matter that he had never told Kurt, it was the fact that he was dating him. That he was dating a human.

There was a threat that his secret would be let out.

There was a threat that Kurt would tell someone.

There was a threat that Kurt would tell a hunter.

That threat had to be eliminated.

He slipped one, slamming into the ground before springing back up and racing towards where he knew they had taken Kurt. An old werewolf village, before they had moved to the suburbs, was abandoned in the middle of the woods. No one would ever hear them.

Blaine leapt into the clearing, finding himself face to face with three huge wolves. His eyes locked on the shaking, terrified human behind them and rage filled his body. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks and he tried to scramble backwards, holding a bleeding arm to his chest.

“Why are you here?” the larger wolf, a burly man named Nate, shifted and glared down at him. Blaine let out a low growl, fur standing on end.

Kurt let out a yelp and Blaine’s attention was suddenly drawn to him. He had tried to use the distraction to hurry away but one of the wolves and bit into his ankle.

With another snarl, Blaine tackled the wolf off of Kurt and wrestled with him for a moment before they returned to their standoff. He stood in front of Kurt, continuously growling.

“Blaine, you made this choice and you have to face the consequences,” Kurt went suddenly quiet at his boyfriend’s name. “It’s for the pack.”

He growled louder and tensed.

“Fine,” Nate’s eyes flashed gold and he shifted as he slammed into Blaine. The two wolves snarled and fought, trying to tear at each other with their teeth. He had never been one for fighting, never had play fought with the other young ones, but now he had Kurt. They would kill Kurt if he didn’t fight them off.

His shoulder and back were aching with the deep bites and scratches and for a moment, Blaine was scared that he wasn’t going to be able to stop him. Then, finally, he managed to get Nate’s ear in in teeth and tore it off.

“Fuck!” Nate shifted back, gripping at his bleeding head. “We’re not done here. If you ever come back, we’ll rip you to pieces.”

The two smaller wolves slunk away, eyes flashing in the darkness, and Nate followed. For a few beats, there was absolute silence in the clearing. The adrenaline drained out of him and Blaine felt one of his front legs give out. Blaine shuddered through his shift and groaned as his wounds pulled.

“Oh my God,” Kurt gasped, eyes huge with fear.

“Don’t freak out,” Blaine held up a blood covered hand. “Kurt, it’s me.”

Kurt looked horrified, gripping his arm to his chest and breathing harshly. “You’re…you’re one of them?”

Blaine’s heart broke.

“You’re hurt, please…let me help. Let’s go back to your house and we’ll fix you up,” he whispered. “I know that you are home alone, let’s just go.”

“They found me there before,” Kurt trembled.

“They wouldn’t go after you again,” Blaine shook his head, “I can’t go back and my family will leave the pack if I do. If they attack again it’ll basically be war. Hunters will get involved and they don’t want that.”

Kurt was silent on the entire ride home, silent as Blaine rushed him into the house, silent as Blaine tended to his wounds.

“You’re bleeding too,” Blaine glanced to see the blood trickling from the wound in his shoulder. “Should we go to the hospital?”

“Do you want to explain what happened?” Blaine huffed out a laugh, feeling his shoulder beginning to heal.

“So…werewolf?” Kurt squeaked out. “Seriously? They bit me! Doesn’t that mean that I’ll…”

“No, it’s genetic,” Blaine gave him a little shrug and he relaxed slightly.

“Why did you lie?”

I couldn’t tell you,” Blaine whispered, putting away the first aid box. “I just…I wasn’t allowed to date you. I’ve never told anyone from the pack. I won’t let anyone ever hurt you”

Kurt sucked in a trembling breath and looked up to the ceiling. “You should have told me. I wanted to know that…”

“I couldn’t,” Blaine choked out, tears filling his eyes. “Can I try…try to explain? Just…I don’t know how else to explain.”

When Kurt gave him a shaky nod, he took a deep breath and sang.

“Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me,just wanted to fit in,” he sang softly, voice cracking. “I was never one for pretenders, everything I tried to be, just wouldn’t settle in.

If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seemed dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn’t dark enough, that this problem lies in me,” Blaine glanced over to see Kurt holding a hand to his mouth.

“I’m only a man with a candle to guide me, I’m taking a stand to escape what’s inside me. A monster, a monster, I’ve turned into a monster, a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger,” Tears started trickling down his cheeks.

“Can I clear my conscience, if I’m different from the rest? Do I have to run and hide? I never said that I want this, this burden came to me, and it’s made its home inside.

If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seemed dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn’t dark enough, that this problem lies in me.

I’m only a man with a candle to guide me, I’m taking a stand to escape what’s inside me. A monster, a monster, I’ve turned into a monster, a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger.

I’m only a man with a candle to guide me, I’m taking a stand to escape what’s inside me. A monster, a monster, I’ve turned into a monster, a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger.”

“You’re not a monster,” Kurt breathed.

“I am,” Blaine rolled his eyes. “You said it too, I’m one of them.”

“They were going to kill me,” Kurt’s blue eyes were bright and wide. “They were and you saved me. That…wolf looked like you. They were your eyes and the fur was slightly curly. I saw you there. I was scared and…you would never hurt me.”

“Never,” Blaine swore.

“And…and you’re safe right?” Kurt took his hands.

“Of course,” Blaine gave him a small smile. “I understand that this is…not normal…”

“I love you, you saved my life. It seems simple to me,” Kurt squeezed his hands. “Maybe I’m still in shock…but I…I don’t know what to think. My boyfriend just turned into a giant wolf and attacked someone for me. It’s going to take time but…but I love you.”

It wasn’t the way Blaine wanted to tell him. It wasn’t the way he expected Kurt to react. He knew that the pack would be furious. His family had kept quiet out of fear of retaliation, it had been a huge risk for Cooper to tell him about what was happening. Without a doubt, he would be thrown out and left on his own. That security, that way of life was over.

But he had Kurt. That was what was important.


End file.
